Mirror Mirror
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: shiva1's Challenge. Luffy and a female Luffy switched universes.
1. Straw Hat Luffy

**Author's Note**: Challenge from shiva1.

**XD ~DX**

Explosions were happening all about the Straw Hat Pirates, they darted in and out as holes and smoke suddenly appeared in their paths; the emery pirates behind them screamed their raged as they gave chase and behind the emery pirates the marines shouted at them.

In front of the Straw Hats ran their captain Monkey D Luffy, he laughed wildly as he held his beloved hat close to his head as he jumped over a newly formed hole that was smouldering.

A little behind him on his left a large reindeer ran, the pirate doctor had a fearful expression on his face; as he ran his eyes never left their ship that was at the end of the path anchored to the rocks were.

Upon the doctor's back was the navigator she was facing out to sea watching in horror at the incoming marine ships, she turns and behind herself staring at the cliff face they were running along. The marines were no longer aiming for them but above them but above them, wanting to block their only means to their ship.

On the captain's right was one of his swordsman and he was not looking ahead at the ship, behind at the emery pirates or the marines beyond them nor to the left out to sea where the marines ship were coming in, not even to the cliff on his right that was starting to come down on top of them. The swordsman and First Mate was glaring at the person running along side him on his right.

The chef was glaring out at the swordsman, his lovely Nami-swan had asked to keep an eye on the stupid man who had moss for hair; So he did the only thing that he could at the time, wrapped and rope around the moron's stomach, the man did not noticed until a few seconds ago when he started running up the cliff face and was tugged back down.

Running just behind them was the marksman, he was carefully aiming at the oncoming cannons that kept flying their way, knocking them off course. But every now and again the long nosed man would let out a loud scream as a cannon escaped his notice and hit against the cliff or ground.

Coming up in the rear was a giant cyborg he would keep turning and sending those running up on them a down of bullets from his left arm; he would grin as the pirate 'dance' out of the way.

Seated on the right shoulder of the cyborg a long black haired woman was sitting there calmly, almost like she was oblivious of all that was going on around her; she had her head down reading over a old looking piece of paper, studying it carefully.

Standing on the other shoulder of the cyborg was the musician and the second swordsman of the crew. The light skeleton was 'yohoing' darkly at the ones running behind, causing those scare of him to draw back in fear.

The cannon fire halted for a moment causing the Straw Hats and the emery to gaze over to the ships in question. The marines ships were all in line with each other, no longer trying to get to the pirate ships that was anchored.

The sound of distance firing was heard, one after the other. The cannon balls went whistling through the air and came crashing down further down from them. The hundred odd cannon balls caused the cliff face to crumble down completely blocking their path.

The emery pirates stopped running staring in disbelief at what just happened, they then stared in disbelief at the fact that the Straw Hat Pirates was still running forward.

Zoro and Sanji dashed forward and jumped high into the air; two on the three swords were out, the chef left leg was burning with fire. The both stuck the rocks and boulders, some was smashed breaking into many pieces while others was cut many times and seemed to fly away from the force of the blades.

The rest of the Straw Hat jumped through the opening as the pair landed on the other side of the enormous hole that was made.

"Sunny!" The captain cried out with joy as he ran closer to his ship, "We're back!" He was the first to run up the walk plank that was still down from when they disembarked, his crew was right behind him. As soon as he set foot of his ship he dropped onto the grassy deck and starts rolling along it laughing his lungs out.

"Franky! Take the helm!" Nami screamed out jumping off Chopper's back, he turned small and hurried to see Usopp who had been hurt earlier. "Everybody else ready the sails! Robin!" Nami shouts as Franky ran passed her, "See if anything was taken!"

"Nothing was taken!" Robin calls out with a smile as she disappears up the stairs still planted fully into Franky's shoulder.

"Right!" Nami said trusting her word and glances up the skies above, the wind was not in their favour, "Chopper take Usopp downstairs! Everyone make sure the sails are tied one- LUFFY GET UP!"

The captain stopped in mid roll and quickly got to his feet to see the fuming navigator coming his way, he shallows hard but refuses to move out of the her way as she brings out her Sorcery Clima-Tact and slams it down on his head.

"This is all your fault!" She screams down at her captain who was twitching on the floor, "Right! We-"

The sound of many whistling cannon balls filled the air again, causing the them to all stop and look; the cannon balls hit the next to the place they hit last time. But this time instead of falling outwards, the cliff face caved in on itself. This sent a chain reaction along the coast right to them.

The rocks where they was fell inwards, opening a deep dark cave and taking sea water down it. Sunny followed as the sea began to waterfall downwards. The Straw Hats's eyes all widen as they held on tighten to whatever they could.

Franky gripped onto the wheel grinning through gritted teeth, while Robin placed a hand lightly put a hands on his shirt, keeping her arms from going up. Her having her roots deep under his skin the over thing she had to worry about was her upper body and her long hair that went up getting messy.

Zoro, Sanji and Brook was holding on to the sails as they were in the middle of checking them. The green haired green held on with only one arm while the other was keeping his swords in place. The blonde wrapped his strong legs firming around the pole, holding only slightly with his hands.

Brook was screaming his legs were above him he barely was holding on as the force of the fall made him wiggle wildly around.

Below deck in the medical room both Usopp and Chopper was glue to the ceiling. Screaming until their voices were horse.

Luffy and Nami who had been standing in the middle of the deck had nothing to grab on to. A rubbery arm snaked around Nami's body as he quickly moved to the foremast and wrapped his other arm around it, as well as his legs; he kept Nami close to the mast and squeeze her against it with his own body. Tears poured upwards from her eyes and she screamed over Luffy's laughing.

Suddenly everything stopped with a horrible jerk, a loud breaking sound was heard. But that was not all, the sea water from above was still pouring in from the hole in the cave wall and right on top of Sunny and the Straw Hats.

Luffy's limps came back to him as he fell down moaning loudly as the water started to cover him, he was not the only one to suffer, Brook's bones came crashing down from above while Robin fell out of Franky's arm, the large man managed to catch the woman before she hit her head. Below Usopp was holding up Chopper as the water start filling in, the little reindeer wrapped his arms around the marksman's neck as he screamed.

"**Coup de Burst!**" Franky shouted for all to hear and the ship sudden shot forward, making the whole crew being throw to one end of the ship. Frankly stood and blinked, not remembering when he kneed down but in his arms was the flower woman who was just starting to open her eyes.

Giving her a grin he brought Robin to her feet and turned to the rest to the crew. "OI! If you're died gives us a shout!"

"How can we shout if we died!" Nami screamed in raged as she got off the rubber man who somehow broke her fall into the wall, she grabbed his vest and pull him up, not to help him up just to scream at him, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"" She began shaking him hard until he started to respond.

"How was that my fault! I didn't make the cannons fire at us!" Luffy shouted out in defends of himself as he tried to get away from the mad woman.

"Are we safe?" Usopp asked as he peeked out of the door, "What happened out here?"

"Yoho!" Brook cries out as he jumped up from where he fallen and raised his hand, "Franky-san! I'm died! Yohohoho!"

"shishishi!" Luffy laughed at the musician's words, only to be glared at by Nami.

Sanji and Zoro landed on the grassy deck causing Chopper and Usopp to jump back in fright. Franky came down the stairs and hurried over to the group, while Robin slowly walked behind.

Once they were all together they turned their attention to the large cave they there in, light lit the place up from some unknown place, the roar of the waterfall echoed throughout.

"Right!" Luffy shouted as he ran to the railing and leaned over, he glanced to the cave's floor below no water was there yet, but it was quickly coming from the sea water that was pouring in, "Robin see if Sunny has any damage!"

"Some scrapes on the ship's hull." Robin answered as she joined the crew with her eyes closed, "Some broken plates."

Sanji moaned at this, then glared at this captain wanting to kick him flying. Franky looked less than pleased as he began making his way to the hull. Nami sighed loudly and gazes over to the waterfall that was coming in at an alarming speed.

"Oi! Someone get this off me!" Zoro said clearly annoyed as he held up the rope still attached to him.

"Are you a moron?" Sanji asked as he searches his pockets for his lighter.

"What...?" Zoro growled as he marched over to the blonde ready for a fight.

"Zoro-san!" Brook greeted as he hopped over to him with his cane sword out, then with one swift movement cut the rope and placed it back before Zoro could blink, "Cutting it would be a good idea! Yohohohoho!"

"SHUT IT!" Zoro shouted going red knowing he could have done that, if he had not been angry by the fact that it was there.

"That's why you're a moron." Sanji said calmly as he blows a puff of smoke from his mouths. The pair began to fight each other.

Nami sighed again for a different reason now. Luffy watched the fight with mild interest then turned back to the cave. Robin had that piece of paper out again and was looking at it. Usopp held his side as it began to throb, Chopper stares at the marksman knowing that the painkillers he given him should start working soon, he went over to reassure him.

"_Let's explore_!" Luffy's voice thundered over the crew and echoed around cave, causing the captain to blink and laugh.

"_We have more important things to worry about than exploring this cave_!" Nami screamed out as she rushed forward and tried to hit the rubber man, but he moved out of reach.

"Like what?!" Luffy said back with an angry pout.

"Like getting out of this cave alive!" Nami shouts as she points to the waterfall, "This place is filling in!"

Usopp, Chopper and Brook cried out in fear as they seemed to noticed the giant waterfall for the first time. Zoro and Sanji paused for a moment until the chef muttered something under his breathe causing the swordsman to go after him again.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Luffy asks as he gazes at the waterfall, "I mean we can get out once the water raises to the top."

"Yeah, yeah!" Chopper and Usopp nodded their heads in agreement as they begin to relax.

"Moron! We came in at an angle!" Nami shouts as she placed her hands of her hips, "Listen Luffy, once Sunny reaches a point where we would sail right through, her mast will hit the top of the cave. Making us go under as the water continues to rise or breaking the mast."

"NO WAY!" Usopp, Chopper and Brook screams out holding their facing in fear. Luffy blinks and stares over the place with a frown.

"We have to find a way out of this cave and off this island!" Nami said as she notices the information sinking in.

"There seems to be treasure somewhere on this island." Robin says as she studies the paper.

"Like I said. We explore and search for the treasure." Nami said suddenly changing her tone completely.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SAID!" Chopper and Usopp screamed out as run forward and fall to their knees in front of her. Brook and Luffy gazes over at each other and begin to laugh.

"Greedy sea witch." Zoro mumbles as he nears the group, hearing all that was said.

"Nami-swan! You're so lovely when you want treasure!" Sanji cries out in love and joy as he leaps over to her.

"Robin where is it?" Nami asks rushing over to the older woman and stared in her hands where the paper was.

"Somewhere in this cave." Robin replies with a smile as she looks at Nami and then stares over at her grinning captain, "What should we do captain?"

"BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!" Luffy shouted as he pumped is fists into the air, "Release the Black Rhino FR-U IV! Brachio Tank V! White Rocking Horse I!"

Zoro tutted under his breath and started running below deck, followed by Chopper and Usopp; Nami sighed and headed off after them with Sanji close at her heels. Luffy grins at Brook who 'yohoed' and jumped off the ship and starts running at full speed, laughing the captain chances to Gear Second and jumps over as well.

Luffy had to push himself to catch up with the fast skeleton that was running along 'yohoing' and humming happily. He managed to come beside Brook as he pumped his legs faster, the pair was running not right for the water that was starting to come their way but to the side cave, where there looked to be a path way along the wall.

Rumbling and a roaring was heard from behind them, but neither the rubberman nor the skeleton turned as Black Rhino catching up with them. The Tank was slower than the Rhino but still making good time.

As the Black Rhino came to be next to them both captain and musician stopped for a moment, only to knee down and threw themselves into the air. Luffy spun around it the air and lands seated on the back of the Rhino just behind Zoro who was riding. The tank moved in beside them and Luffy laughs lightly as he notices Brook standing on the very end of the tank's cannon. On looking down he spots Nami riding one her White Horse, with Sanji knocked out on it's floor.

Holding onto Zoro's shoulders he blinks as he sees a mighty wave coming towards them from their left, the waters that finally reached their end of the cave; he turned to stare ahead of himself as the ledge ahead was closing. The screams of Chopper and Usopp from within the tank made Luffy laugh, a small noise from in front told him that Zoro was also laughing.

"Oh~" Luffy cries out as he notices flower blossoms floating overhead; the Rhino gave a violent jerk up making him grab hold of Zoro as they started going up.

Nami screamed as the water closed in on her and suddenly she bumped into a rock making the White Horse airborne, it landed on the ledge, but she still turned the knobs to made it go faster and get out of reach completely.

Water that came before the big wave pushed against the tank, the tank was still strong enough to move through the flowing water. Usopp was pushing the tank to it's limits while Chopper was staring out of the small window screaming loudly. They started going up just as the giant wave washed over the place where they was. They screamed as water surrounded them, the tank stood firm as it continued upwards only knocking slightly from the force of the water; soon they broke the surface and made their way up to the ledge as the others waited for them.

The tank pair open the top and lay out both panting for breathe from fear and screaming too much. Luffy points and laughs at them, causing them to glare.

"Once the floor is completely covered it was start to rise." Nami called to everyone as she watched the water heading towards Sunny now, "We still don't know how far the cave goes down, so I can't really say how much time we have before it's completely flooded in."

"Let's go!" Luffy shouts out, patting Zoro on the head making him growl in displeasure.

Straw Hat Pirates started up the ledge hoping to block the hole; all glare at their captain knowing that this was all his fault.

XD ~ DX

Luffy grinned staring up at their handy work, they sealed the hole up and only a small stream came from the rocks blocking it up, it ran along the walls and into the waters below. There was enough water to keep Sunny to float, just about.

"Robin is there any other way out?" Nami asks as she walked passed her captain with a glare, "also can you locate the treasure?"

"I'm looking." Robin says calming with a gently smile as she moves passed the navigator and come to her captain, "There seems to be three passages, two of which have been striped of anything."

"So there is no treasure?!" Nami all but shouted as she came to Robin, "You said there are three right?"

"You know..." Luffy spoke out and turns slightly to the women, "That treasure we stole from the pirates that were here before us, could that treasure be the treasure from this island?"

"That could be." Robin says a bright smile appeared, seemingly very amused by Luffy's words, "I can checks their dates and see if they matched the time period of those old ruins we found. Nami care to help?"

"Ah...sure, Luffy don't run off," Nami said firmly as she stared hard at him, "On second thought come down with Robin and me."

"Aaaaa?" Luffy whined with an epic pout.

"Just come!" Nami barked as she grabbed his upper arm and pulled, dragging the rubber man behind.

Robin laughed softy at her captain's moaning and hurried along after the pair; the rest of the crew were already below deck checking for any damage of their supplies.

"Yo!" Luffy greeted as he walks into the room grinning like mad, everyone there give him a sour look not happy with the trouble he caused over the last couple of days and now they was stuck underground with no way out.

"Let's get to work." Nami said with a tired sigh, placing one hand to her forehead as a headache began to take hole.

Robin nods in agreement and comes to the first pile of gold and silver she came across and settled down in front of it. She too raised a hand up and rubbed her temple.

"ROBIN-CWAN!" Sanji screams out suddenly causing those around him, Usopp and Franky to jump a bit in surprise, "Don't sit on the floor! Here have this chair!" Sanji pulled the chair right from under Luffy who was about to take a seat.

Luffy fell on his back and smacked his head against something hard, blinking he turned leaning on his elbows and looked up. It was a tall and wide thing that was covered in a tight brown clothe wrapped many times in ropes.

Blinking again he rolled to his front onto his knees, it grabbed the rope and started taking the knots out.

"Stupid captain..." Sanji mumbles under his breathe as he help Robin to her feet and placed the chair nearer to her.

"Luffy you really done it just time!" Usopp called from across the room, he rubbed the back of his head as an odd ache set in, "Try going on an island for once without getting us killed? That would be fun too!"

"Yeah! If you never taken that chicken, the pirates wouldn't have noticed us!" Chopper cried out in anger. He felt oddly annoyed which was strange, because Luffy was just being Luffy.

"That's impossible for Luffy." Nami stated with her arms folded over her chest as she waited for Sanji to bring her a chair, which he came just like clock work and showered her full of praises.

"Our captain did have a good point." Zoro spoke up glaring hard at the gold in front of him and picked it up, he placed the cold metal on his forehead the coolness taking away the heat that was building there. "That chicken looked good."

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed as he leans over to swordsman, "That chicken was a good prize! I must say!"

"HOW THE HELL WAS THAT THING A GOOD PRIZE?" Nami screamed out causing the skeleton to cry out in fright.

Luffy just laughed during their talking he had stood and start removing the ropes slowly around the thing, he finished taking off the rope, it dropped down around the large object. Only the cloth was left, which he gave a big tug at the side and slipping off he came face to face up himself.

"A mirror?" Luffy mutter out to himself as he stared at the thing, it had a silver frame with figure crafted that had been wore away with time. It stood a little higher than him and was wide enough to get him in and two others either side of him. "Huh?"

Luffy blinked as he notices fog coming out the mirror, it was going all over the flooring covering the gold and his crew.

"Oi everyone!" Luffy shouted out with a smile as he walked towards them, only to found that he would not move away. "Oi!" Luffy walked forward again and went right into some glass. Bringing his hands up, he ran them over the glass that was there. He began to shout loudly but none of his crew seemed to hear nor did any turn his way.

"That captain will be the death of us." Franky said loudly his face twisted in rage.

"Do we really want to follow such a captain?" Robin asked the crew looking mad about something.

"I agree!" Zoro said as he stood, "That captain is nothing but trouble!"

"Why did I work so hard for this captain!?" Chopper cries out as he stamps his feet down, "Only to be rejected!"

"I know what you mean!" Usopp also cries out with his fist balled at his side, shaking as he glared ahead of himself.

"I vote we leave the captain." Sanji said smoothly as he came in the room bringing a tray of drinks, "I vote for Nami in chance of the ship."

"Yeah!" Nami said loudly as she stands from the seat, "Then are we all in favour?"

"Mutiny?" Luffy asks to himself as he watched the sense unfold in front of his eyes, "Did they forget I was in the room? Ah! Wait...where's Brook?" He glanced around for his musician, the skeleton was no where to be seen.

"So how do are do this?" Usopp asks his voice was strange to hear, almost like a woman's, "I mean she is powerful?"

"She?" Luffy asks as he continued to stare, something was not right about his crew.

"Captain Luffy is a fearful woman," Robin growled out as she stood tall, her breast were no where in sight.

"We have to do it quickly." Zoro replies as he flicked his long green hair over his shoulder, "She will know something is wrong the moment we come near.

"Yeah, I'll think of a plan." Nami said quickly as she moved forward to the middle of the crew, "But I can not promise we will come out alive."

"Oi Nami?" Luffy asks as he comes forward, everyone in the jerks in his direction and seeing the straw hat back away in terror, "What happened to your boobies?"

The Nami in front of him stared at him breathing hard, Luffy blinks slowly as he notices that the she was also taller.

"Captain Luffy..." Franky said coming closer, the tall cyborg was also breathing oddly.

"What happened to your arms?" Luffy cried out suddenly making the others in the room step out.

"My arms Captain?" Franky asks as she glances down, they were lovely and round like always, "They are has they have always been."

"Wait a minute!" Nami shouted out pointing and frowning at him, "Who are you? You're not our Captain!"

Everyone in the room stared at Nami and then at Luffy, who blinked and tilted his head in confusion.

"Of course I'm your captain..." Luffy said as he came closer, "Who else would I be?"

"Wait wait!" Usopp said rushing forward and stood in front of him, "This is a man!"

"Yeah I'm a man!" Luffy shouted out clearly annoyed being called a woman, then blinked at his marksman, "HUH!? Usopp! You're a woman! When did that happen?"

"Well I have always been a woman." Usopp breathe out as she move backwards and looked at the other, "And you have always been one too...er...you are Luffy right?"

"Of course I am! I am Monkey D Luffy, the man who is going to become Pirate King!" Luffy said suddenly smiling happily at the woman who was Usopp, "But what happened? why are you a...ZORO!"

"What?" Zoro shouted out looking around to the others, "Of yeah you must be wondering about what we were talking about-"

"YOU A WOMAN!" Luffy screamed out leaping over a pile of gold and stood in front of the swordsman...woman, he point Zoro's right breast and stared wide eyed at them both.

"Please Captain don't remind me..." Zoro whispered out looking very uncomfortable about being poked.

Luffy slowly turns and looks at the others, "NAMI! ROBIN!" Luffy shouts points at the two men, "You're both men!"

"Of course we are..." Robin said aloud as he hurried over to the person who looked like their captain. "But why are you a man?"

"I was born a man, Robin it is you who changed!" Luffy says as he frowned at his flat chest.

"No, I was born as a man." Robin said as he stares at Luffy up and down, "Before you came talking to us Captain what happened to you? Or where were you?"

"Oh. Me." Luffy blinked at this and thought about it for a moment, "AH!"

Everyone froze in shock.

"What is it?" Robin said bravely, he glanced over at Nami who looked like he was about to bolt for the door.

"I got stuck in the mirror!" Luffy shouts out and turns points at the large mirror behind him.

"Where did that come from?" Chopper squeaked, causing Luffy to gaze at the little reindeer.

"Don't tell me..." Luffy said suddenly quite, the little reindeer tried to hide behind the legs of Zoro. "Chopper you are..." it squeaked loudly again, "...also a girl?"

"Huh?" Chopper blinked at the question and raised her head up to face to smiling straw hat man who looked so much like her own captain, "I am..."

Luffy flopped to his knees and leaned forward, head between his arms. Then he started hitting the floor.

"What has happened to my crew? Why have their genders all switch?!" Luffy asked the floor in a tearful voice. "Wait! Where is Brook?" He quickly got to his feet and glanced around for his musician, "Brook is not here?"

"Who is Brook?" Usopp asks finally and looks over to the others, "Ah Sanji! Don't!"

"What a wondering man!" The blonde woman says as she suddenly was there in front of him, spinning around like a ballerina, "My dream has come true! I always wanted to follow a strong man!"

Luffy just blinked at this strange display.

"And you were doing so well keeping quite." Zoro mumbled out loud enough for all to hear and sighed just as loud. Sanji's face twisted in raged as she jumped and kicked out at the swordswoman.

Luffy blinks at this, this was what he was used too. He pointed and began to laugh at them. He glanced over at Robin and Nami who were standing in front of the mirror, Franky and Usopp was listening in. Chopper was hiding before some pile of gold, peeking out looking at him.

Robin and Nami nods to each other and quickly makes their way over to him, with Franky and Usopp close at their heels.

"Robin!" Luffy greeted with a grin, making them stare at each other again, "Where's Brook?"

"Where is no one by that name on board this ship Captain." Robin said with a strange tone, "You seem to think that we are the ones that have switched genders, am I correct in saying so?"

"Aa. You're a woman Robin," Luffy answered with a nod then tilted his head, "Wondering how we're going to change all you back? You all look weird!"

"Captain." Nami said coming beside Robin and answered for him, "We think you should know, that it is only you that has changed and not us."

"What are you saying?" Luffy replied with a loud laugh, finding the whole thing amusing, "I am man, always have been. You're the ones who changed."

"The mirror has changed you." Robin said loudly looking him right in the eyes, "And it is making you think that way, but we can prove to you that you have always been a woman."

"Oi Sanji!" Luffy shouted over the insults that the chef and swordswoman was throwing each other, and completely paying no attention to what the two men said. The blonde stops and hops over from the green headed woman and comes to stand before Luffy, "I'm hungry!"

"Captain!" Nami and Robin shouted suddenly very surprised about something.

"Of course my Captain!" Sanji cried out in joy as she spin a little again, "I'll have your fruit and veg prepared just away!"

"Wait wait!" Luffy shouted with a deep frown making the chef stop and stare, she looked afraid all of a sudden. He also took note that everyone was looking at him the same way.

"I want meat!" Luffy said at last. He stepped back in surprise as they gasped loudly in pure shock and horror.

"Captain..." Sanji breathes out staring at him as if seeing him for the first time, "You are a vegetarian."

"Vegetarian?" Luffy repeated the foreign word, "What's that? Can I eat it?"

"It means you do not eat meat and- CAPTAIN!" Sanji screamed as her captain's eyes rolled to the back of his head and hit the floor hard as he fainted.

"Well...that was odd." Usopp remarked as she came closer to the fallen man, "Do should we do?"

"Take him to my room!" The little reindeer said as she came closer worried look crossed her features.

"Chopper," Robin said almost sadly as he kneed down, "You know that the Captain won't allow to you to doctor anyone."

"But but..." Chopper said her small voice as she trotted over to the straw hat wearing man, "Captain is different now, see how she was laughing!"

"That's not our real Captain." Nami said aloud with a sigh as she watched Zoro bent down and carry the man bridal style, "It seems our Captain is lost somewhere inside this man...but..."

"You're thinking it would be a good thing to leave her this way." Usopp answered for the man, staring at Zoro as she walks passed "I was thinking the same. Captain seems more happy and not really to kill us. And..." She swallowed hard with fear, "... he must of heard us talking...about you know what..."

"Yeah." Franky spoke up looking a little fearful now, "But what if our Captain changes back."

"Then we'll say that we tried everything in our power to get her back." Nami said crossing his arms as he watched the swordswoman and their 'new' captain going out the door, "But we all must agree on it."

The Black Skulls Pirate crew glanced at each other and all nodded their head in agreement.

Only Robin did not, he gazed over at the mirror with narrow eyes wondering if he was right about this, and the mirror only changed her gander and personality. He closed his eyes and pictured his captain there, something was not right still he could feel it he was missing something important.

**DX~XD**

**Next chapter: **How are the Straw Hats dealing with their 'new' Captain?

**P.S**: Black Skull Pirates are the name of Female Luffy's crew.


	2. Black Heart Luffy

The rain pour down from the heaven soaking from those running on the deck, waves pulls their ship side to side, things that was not tied down rolled or fell around. The pirates there shouted to one other, informing each about what was happening.

The ship was massive, it's figurehead roaring lion with a dark mane; with it's three masts it was able to carry over three hundred men; at the moment there only a little under two hundred. These people bared the name Black Skull Pirates, sailing under Captain 'Black Heart' Luffy.

The woman known as Captain Luffy stood near the helm of the ship watching in annoying as her crew ran around like headless chickens; she was slim yet had muscles showing through her wet clothes. The straw hat upon her head gave her little protection from the heavy rains, long black hair that was tied closed to the base of her neck, flapped with the high winds.

Gritting her teeth she glares out to sea, looking towards the other pirate ship had was gaining on them. She smirks as she notices who was standing on the emery's ship figurehead.

"You followed me even here, have you?" Luffy says with a nasty smirk, she turns to back to those running around on the deck and shouts, "Fold the sails! Ride the waves!"

She turns all the way round and stares ahead of them, paying no attention to the cannon fire that sounded through the air. Before the cannonballs could hit the ship, they were sliced in two and fell into the sea.

Zoro lands close to her captain, kneeing down. Slowly the long loose green hair wraps around her body like a cape; she wore a simple white shirt and black trousers like a man's, along with a light green sash. Standing up green eyes glares at the new cannonballs heading their way. She did not made a move, instead waiting on her crew member to deal with this lot.

Another woman came flying through the air and kicks three cannonballs back towards the emery ship with force enough to made it whistle as if it was fire from a cannon. The woman had her blonde hair cut short, with the right side pinned down closely to her head while the left side was over her eye and framing her that side of her face. She wore a light grey dress suit with a yellow blouse, her high heel was bright yellow with steel tips.

Sanji gazes towards a orange hair young man who had his head down looking at something in his hand, as soon as Sanji notices that Nami that not seen her display of bravely, her chest fell.

"Oi! Focus, Lemon Tart!" Zoro screams as she leaps forward and slices some more balls once more.

"What did you call me!" Sanji shouts back outraged by those words, she rushes forward kicking some balls out the way before kicking out at the swordswoman, who easily blocked.

"Stop it you two!" A long nosed woman with curly hair shouts as she lowers her goggles, she was a light brown overall with thick boots that came up to her knees, "In coming! Captain?"

"Fire at Will!" Luffy shouts over to them, toward some men before deck. They took out their pistols and fired them at their crew member named 'Will'.

"Captain Luffy..." Usopp moans as she watches the dead body fall overboard, "Do we have time for these jokes?"

"...Shishishi.." Luffy gives her a cheerful grin, as if she did not just order her crew member to die, "You're right, give the command Usopp."

Usopp waves her waves over to the men and points at the ship, "All cannons at the ready!"

Luffy walks back towards the helm where Nami glares at her, the man never liked her since they first meet. Luffy did not care, just as long the map making man kept doing his job then he can glare as much as he wanted.

Nami was wearing a short sleeved coat with a dark green jump under, his black jeans was tore from the last attack. He never gotten the chance to changed.

"Franky!" Nami shout over the sound of the wind and the rain, and not the cannonballs, "How much juice do we have? Can we made a burst?"

"We can!" The tall woman light blue haired woman screams as she grins through the cold rain, she wore only a tight red bikini. Blue tattoos of stars was on both arms, the arms themselves seemed to big for her body.

"Everyone!" Nami shouts as loud as he could, "Grab on to something and hold on tight!"

Luffy wordlessly walks over to the railing and sits down, arms she put through the bars. Usopp, Sanji and Zoro joined her while Nami sat down on the seat that was right behind the helm.

"On your order!" Franky shout back over her shoulder at Luffy; Luffy gazes behind her peering through the bars, some people were holding onto anything.

"NOW!" Luffy screams out and suddenly there was such a force that she thought she was going to be embedded into the bars behind. They was going to leave a mark. Then she fell forward but caught herself before her forehead crash into the deck.

As she looks up she sees grey clouds above and not the black rain heavy ones. There was a strong wind blowing against her making her feel colder than she should be. Standing she turn and look over the deck below, those who did not hold themselves down there now at the other end on the deck falling off of the wall.

"Any who are hurt get below deck," Luffy shouts as she placing her hands on the railing, "If you're hurt you are useless, so don't show your faces until you're are better!"

Not wanting a response she hurries over to the starboard ship and stare behind, the other pirate ship was still there. Luffy grins widely with narrow eyes as her watches the ship toss about by the might waves.

"Captain!" A voice came from the bottom of the stairs, and moving away she walks toward the staircase and glances down. There was Robin holding Chopper in his arms, he look far from pleased as he stood there.

"What?" Luffy asks as she places her hands on her hips and waits for whatever the historian had to say.

"We lost four men!" Robin shouts out with a deep frown, "And that's not including the one you had shot!"

Luffy stare blankly at the tall man, "Only four?" she replies dully, her tone was almost disappointed by this news.

"Captain!" Robin says in shock as he steps back slightly, "What do you take your men for?!"

'Family.' Luffy tells herself inwardly but out loud she says, "These men follow me knowing the risk."

The straw hat wearing woman turns and head back to the helm, she could feel the eyes of hate coming from her crew.

"Oi! The emery's ship is overturned by the storm!" Usopp shouts out as she leans over the railing looking behind. Luffy froze and blinking she turns to where Usopp stood, then she hurries over and also leans over the rails.

In the deepest of the storm she could see the ship's figurehead turned sideways, fire on the mast lit up the ship causing shadows to overthrow the visible parts.

'Ace...' Luffy thinks as she gaze upon the sinking ship, her face was emotionless but inside she was screaming in horror.

"There goes some of Whitelocks's crew," Nami says with a sighs causing Luffy to break out of her daze, "Bet we'll get blamed for this too!"

Luffy glances up and down the railing, with her and Usopp not was Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Franky and Robin with Chopper still in his arms. The captain grits her teeth and glares at the ship.

"Turn us around. Head back to the storm." Luffy says aloud making them all look at her with wide eyes.

"_**Huuuuuuh?**_" They all scream out together.

"You want to go back!?" Nami shouts as he grips tightly onto railing.

"Captain?! What are you saying? That Whitelocks's crew! Whitelock!" Usopp screams as she hold her hands on each cheek.

"Sounds interesting." Zoro says after getting over her surprise.

"Mad..." Sanji mutters as she lights her cigarette and taking a long puff from it.

"Right..." Franky said as she back off of the railing and ran out to the helm.

"You are aware that Fire Fist Ace is trying to kill you, yes captain?" Robin asks as he studies his captain's face, which did not tell him much.

"I'm scare!" Chopper says as she clings onto Robin more.

"MEN! WE'RE TURNING AROUND! HOLD ON!" Luffy bellows at the top of her voice, she ran back to where she was before and held on the railing once again as her ship suddenly titled one side as it went around with the help of the paddle system.

XD ~ DX

Luffy stares down at the woman she once call sister, the older glared up at her from where she kneed. The Whitelocks Pirate were all glaring at the young woman with the same hate as their leader.

The Whitelocks Pirate were all chained with their hands behind their backs, in the lowest decks of Black Skull Pirate's ship.

"Been awhile since we had a change to talk face to face, huh Ace?" Luffy says at last making her own crew stare at her in question; they did not know what Luffy did to make the Whitelocks mad at her, all they knew was they gave chase every time they came across each other's path.

"..._Luffy_..." Ace hisses out through her teeth as she tries to pull upwards only to be jerk back by the chains, this not stop her from trying again with her eyes never leaving the straw hat woman.

"Now now sister," Luffy says kindly with a smirk, "After all this time apart I thought you would love to see me again!"

"..._I'll kill you_..." Ace hisses again blood shot eyes gazed crazily into Luffy's dull ones. Luffy's crew glanced from Luffy to Fire Fist, their captain had call her 'sister'.

"I'll let you cool down a bit... those sea stone chains are doing the work." Luffy smiles brightly as she pulls away and glanced toward the rest of the Whitelocks and gave them a grin.

"Come on!" Luffy shouts loudly to her crew, "Let's eat!"

Nami gazes down at Ace wanting to ask many questions, but the woman's eyes never left his captain's back and knew that he was not only to get much out of her. He sighs and hurries after the rest of his mates.

"Shishishi!" Luffy snickers as she reaches the next level, "Never thought we would have them aboard!"

"Captain," Usopp says coming along side Luffy, "May I ask a question?"

"Mm? Sure?" Luffy says with a grin, she was in a much calmer mood much to the relief of everyone else.

"What is Whitelocks Pirates to you?" Usopp asks somewhat fearful, however after travelling with Luffy for the last two years she knew that she could not hurt her like some other members of the crew.

"Oh... I was a member once." Luffy answers as she holds her arms over her chest, grinning brightly all traces of the evil woman they knew she was gone.

"You were a Whitelocks Pirate?" Zoro asks as she comes forward to walk along side her.

"Mmm." Luffy answers with a nod, she loved times like this, times when she could be her true self. However these times never lasted long.

"Why have we not heard of you?" Nami questioned as he also came towards, best time to dig at her when she was like this, "Most people know the names who the members."

"I wasn't very well know," Luffy answers as they come to the next flight of stairs, "I was always overshadowed by Ace."

"And then?" Nami pressed on but quickly back off when he saw Luffy's shoulder tighten.

"Sanji when will dinner be ready?" Luffy asks to her main chef as she walked up the stairs.

"Not long now." Sanji replies as she gives Nami a helpless look, they all wanted to know about the woman who seemed to force them into joining this crew.

"I'll be at my normal spot." Luffy says as she started to ran away from them.

Opening the doors to the deck she ran passed the grassy area that was filled with growing fruit and vegetables, she ran passed the working men and the ones she calls slaves, jump up the staircase and ran passed the helm where Franky was humming something about rabbits, then she leaps onto the figurehead and walking forward to it's centre she cross her legs and flops down.

'This is nice...' Luffy thinks as the cold air chill her to the bones, 'Ace...' Luffy closes her eyes and sees the hateful glare, not the one from before but the one from when they were children.

Luffy could only remember being throw away from people, never having anyone to call friend or family... There was that one person, a pirate named Redlock Shanks, she gave Luffy a small feeling of belonging.

Luffy touches her beloved hat and saw the blood of Redlock Shanks pouring to the ground as she slowly died, her face twisted in shock disbelief as she stared at the young girl holding the pistol at her.

'I did not want her to leave,' Luffy though as she squeezes her eyes tighter, 'I only wanted her to leave a little longer, I thought she could if she was hurt...'

Shanks died thanks to Luffy's wish for the pirate to stay and never leave, she robbed the died woman of her hat and ran to her home, hiding the thing under her bed. She told the crew she saw the bandits talking with Shanks the day before and they chased them down.

'All my fault...' Luffy thought as she held onto the hat with one hand, '..I'm to blame...'

She told the Redlock Pirate she found the hat floating in the water a few days later, they patted her on the head and said she could keep it and that Shanks would have wanted it. She could not stop the tears from falling and informed them that she would be a great pirate one day.

'Some great pirate I turned out to be...' Luffy blinks against the wind it caused her eyes to water, but that was fine she was already crying.

After that her demanding grandmother forced to live in the home of some mountain bandits, where she met Ace. The other girl hated the younger right away, but Luffy spend three years chasing her before the other called her a friend.

Together she and Ace along with Sabo trained and left the island as soon as the two older girls seventeenth birthdays came. They sailed the seas together and a year went by when they came across the Whitelocks Pirates.

During her time with Ace and Sabo was one of the best times in her life, it was something she clung to and continued to long for even though it was there. Joining the Whitelocks and being called sister was another happy time; being called sister by Ace and Sabo was even more exciting she found.

'I guess I used up all my happiness for my whole life.' Luffy thinks sadly as she gaze down at her hands.

Two happy year in the Whitelocks family and it all ended. But it was not something that happened over night, it happen little by little. Ace slowly moved away from her, growing most the ranks of their other brothers and sister, while Sabo moved to a sister boat joining a high rank there. Luffy was left alone in the shadow of many brothers and sisters, who were treated all the same manner.

Luffy did not want that, she waned Ace and Sabo to see her and only her.

'I am such an moron.' Luffy thinks as she held both hands on the side of her head trying to crush her skull, not wanting to remember but the presence of Ace on board was forcing her to think about it. 'Dead men tell no tales...'

She told her woes to Teach her friend and sister of Whitelocks, she in turn spoke of a fruit that someone had on the ship. Luffy in wanting attention murdered someone again, however this time it was different.

Wanting to have a power like Ace did she went to ask for the fruit. This was where it got confusing for her, she gotten the fruit with no worries and ate it. But Thatch was found dead; shock Luffy went to Teach and inform her. Teach had growled telling her that she was the one that killed Thatch because she was meant to have the fruit not Luffy. Luffy was meant as a cover story while Teach made a getaway.

In her angry Luffy attacked Teach and with her new powers finished her off quickly. However Teach's seeds were already sow. Luffy forgotten that Teach had set her up as the murderess and now she took down that only one living who knew the truth.

Thinking that Ace would understand once she explain to her she went to her for help. Thatch death had reached the older woman now and as soon as Luffy as in her sight Ace attacked. Teach and Ace both knew something about Luffy, that she killed Redlock Shanks, it seems Teach give the reason to Ace was for Ace and Sabo leaving her alone.

'I got played...' Luffy thought as she leaned against the lion's mane and opens her eyes slightly, 'Ace never gave me a change to say anything...'

"Captain dinner!" Sanji's voice calls from the distance.

Smiling Luffy stands and stenches out. Turning she jumps off of the figurehead and slowly walks across the deck. Franky was no longer on the helm, instead it was a nameless slave. She nods her head as she passed thinking about her own crew.

Luffy brought this crew together for one reason; she did not want to be alone. And no matter how much they hated her or wanted to be else where, she was determined not to let anyone go.

'Apart from those spies.' Luffy thinks as she walks down the stairs; she had a big crew but she made a point to get to know each one, 'I know a spy when I see one. Will and those other are marines. Only four? That means there are still two left.'

Luffy opens the door and blinks at her normal table, something was missing. Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Robin, Chopper and Franky was no where to be seen. She was hungry but the need to be with those ones was stronger than her need for food.

She turns around and exits the door looking around the deck; Those ones was different from the rest of her crew, even though she put up a iron wall around her heart sometimes with them they came down. She _almost_ laughs around them.

"Where is Robin?" Luffy asks a woman standing by some plants.

"Down in the treasure room." She answers without looking to see who it was, which was nice thing for Luffy, she had forgotten what it was like to have an answer that was not filled with fear.

Luffy hurries around making her way to the door that lead to the stairs, she went down the stairs quickly and rushes down while trying to be silent as possible, no doubt they would start making way to the dining room the moment she walks in.

Luffy pauses outside the door of the treasure room just staring at it, she and her crew had stolen a ship lot of gold and other things from some pirates coming from the New World, on it was very full in there.

Glancing at the handle she still did not move, her thought wondered over to the group inside.

Nami was a thief who she dragged along with her, Zoro kill her rival by accident so felt she was someone she would get on with and blackmailed into coming. Usopp was a young woman who stared out to sea longing to get away, thanks to Luffy the long nose woman became runaway bride and later found that she was skilful at a markswoman.

Sanji and his whole restaurant crew she kidnapped and forced them to serve under her. It was then she felt she needed a bigger ship and found her way to Water 7 where she met Franky and his family; she demanded a large ship that could ferry four men but got a ship that could contain three however the plus side of not having the space was a brilliant ship that could fly away if needed and other things that she never knew she needed.

After that she kidnapped Franky and her family from Water Seven and also found the man known as Robin there when she was leaving. Robin was an outcast longer than Luffy had been and stolen the man right under the noses of the marines.

'That was good for a laugh.' Luffy thinks as she slowly opens the door and creeps in. She could hear their voices and quickly she notices that they had their backs to her. Running in she ducks behind a pile of silver and blinking she peers over the top; seeing them chatting away about something she glanced towards a large something that had a thick clothe draped over it, rope was laying around it.

On her hands and knees she crawls towards the clothe and lifting it up at the bottom she went inside. Blinking through the dark she got herself comfortable against the thing that was under. It was cold but Luffy did not care she closes her eyes and listens to her favourite crew members.

"...sick of following such a captain!" Nami's deep voice ran clear, causing Luffy to frown.

"I know, she cares little for her own men," Robin agrees, "This changes things for me, I was going along with this but now..."

"Captain is a good at leading us," Zoro spoke up, "But cares nothing for us."

'That's not true!' Luffy thinks as she turns towards thing behind and leans her forehead against the cool surface, 'That's not it at all! I'm just not want you to leave me...' she found herself feeling more and more cold, opening she glances down, there seemed to be fog everywhere, 'I'll tell them! Everything! I don't care how many heads will roll because of it...no they may hold it against me...and later use it against me, like Ace and Sabo did.'

Luffy pulls down the thick clothe and uses the large object behind her she gets to her feet, and blinked in surspirse when she stare her own face.

"Mirror..." Luffy mumbles out as she held a hand up to herself, suddenly she was aware of louder voices behind her.

"Of course it was a good prize!" A little half shouts, "It was a large chicken I tell you! A large chicken!"

Luffy's head jerks around and blinking she stares at a crew that was not her own. A long nose man who looks oddly like Usopp was debating the benefits of a chicken to an long orange haired woman who had her hand on her forehead, a slightly bigger vision of Chopper and nodding in agreement.

A woman long black haired woman was smile at the scene while holding up a golden crown of some sort, her eyes reminded Luffy of Robin.

A male vision of Zoro and Sanji was fighting off to one side while spitting insults at each, this was the only reason she knew it was them. And of course the green and blonde hair.

A massive man stood over them with long thick square arms, the star marks on his arms told her that this was Franky... but of course this could not be Franky, because Franky was a woman.

"Like I said!" The woman Luffy chose to believe was Nami screams, "What does that have to do with the price of butter? We are talking about chickens! Chickens!"

"Nami!" The Chopper look a like spoke up, "So you see it now! The importance of the chicken."

"Luffy did the right thing there." Zoro spoke up as he rejoined the group with Sanji trailing behind, "The chicken came before the egg and got lost."

"Only you get lost..." Sanji says in a low voice.

"Mmmmm... you might you be miss?" A voice came from above causing her to look up, "And why do you have my captain's hat?"

Luffy back stepped fast, blinking in fight at the skull peeking it's … skull over the top of the mirror; it disappeared and slid out from the right of the mirror; it was a tall skeleton... with an afro.

A sword came at her throat and turning she glared at the man who held it there. Zoro narrows his eyes at Luffy.

"Who the hell are you and where is Luffy?" Zoro growls out as he continue to glare.

"Oi, don't show a lovely woman that ugly face of yours." Sanji says smoothly as he forcefully pushing the swordsman away.

"Where Luffy?" Usopp demands with a loud voice as he stood from the other side of the room.

"I am Luffy." Luffy says as she turns fully to greet these strange people, "Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?"

"Your ship?" Franky says coming closer and lifts his sunglasses to stare at woman, "Thousand Sunny Gou belongs to our Captain 'Straw Hat' Luffy, the ship you're on right now."

"Don't be silly, I'm on my-" Luffy broke off as she glances around, the treasure room was small, much smaller than the room she came in, "What is this place? Where am I? Why am I not my my ship? I was a few seconds ago!"

"Mmmm..." Robin hums as she steps near and leans down, "It seems that you look very much like our captain, but you're a woman. Tell us in detail just who you are."

"I am Captain 'Black Heart' Luffy," Luffy answers boldly as she notices the skeleton walking around and taking a seat on a box, "Of Black Skull Pirates, my ship is named 'Thousand _Deaths_ Gou and I have a crew of two hundred men-"

"Lies!" Usopp screams out as he points a finger at her, everyone turns and stares at him, "Errr.. sorry go on..."

"I was in a storm up until a moment ago," Luffy went on but continue to stare at the one who made the sudden outburst, "And I came to my treasure room and was..." she trail off and looks down remembering the words who those she loves the most out of her crew.

"Mmmmm...was what?" Nami pressed on with a deep frown, hands on her hips.

"Studying the mirror." Luffy said at last and glances over her shoulder, "You look somewhat like my apart of my main crew.."

"Main crew?" Franky asks tilting his head, "Ain't all your members your main crew?"

"No. Members come and go," Luffy says almost coldly, "It seems that my main crew is leaving me shorty as well."

"Who makes up your main crew?" The skeleton asks and suddenly straighten with an "Ah!" he stands and walks forward, Luffy stares as it came over, "What colour are your knickers?"

"What?" Luffy asks as she raises her eyebrows, she saw out of the corner of her eye Nami slapping a hand to her face.

"Brook!" Sanji screams in outrage, "I'm going to kick you senseless!"

"My main crew members are Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Robin, Chopper and Franky!" Luffy spoke loudly as she answers the first question, making the male Sanji calm slightly, "And I have no knickers on."

"You didn't need to answer that!" Nami cries out as she turns to Sanji and Brook who seemed to be going red.

'I like that skeleton.' Luffy thought as she laughs whole heartily at the chaos her comment caused, "So... how did I come to be here? With a crew that is completely opposite in gender from my own?"

"There could be two things." Robin calls out from over the group making all to look her way, "You are our Luffy and you are the one who changed," the Straw Hats gazes at Luffy at this, "or you and our captain have moved through realities."

"Realities?" Luffy and Usopp says at the same time.

"Yes, I read it in a book once." Robin said with a smile as she pause to stop for a moment, "Perhaps I still have..."

"But there could be a chance that this is our Luffy and he is confuse?" Nami asks coming to stand next to Luffy without fear she noted.

"Yes," Robin answers, "First we need to make sure that this is Luffy."

'They call me Luffy...' Luffy thinks as her eyes widen slightly, she found herself not minding, 'Of course they don't know what I'm like...yet..and I hope they never do.'

"How about we settle down to eat, beautiful captain?" Sanji asks as he takes her hand in his and kisses it gently. At the mention of food Luffy's stomach growl out the sound was so loud that it caused everything else to seem quite.

"Food would be nice right now," Luffy admits as she takes her hand away and placing it on her stomach.

"Wonderful!" Sanji cries out in pure joy, "I have the best cuts of some prized sea cow!"

"Oh?..." Luffy says unsure as she glared at this, "Sorry but I'm a vegetarian?"

It happened so fast that Luffy could not even see them, the strange look a like crew had pushed themselves against the walls as they threw themselves backwards, staring in shock and horror at her.

"What's wrong?!" Luffy says looking around at the shell shocked crew; even the calm Robin and stony Zoro was up against the wall, "What's the matter!"

"Vegetarian?" Sanji chocked out the words, "You. Are. A. Vegetarian?"

"Y...essss." Luffy says drew out as she continue to look around, 'Was that a taboo subject in this world?"

"Well..." Nami says with a shaky laugh as she stares at the rest, "That proves you are not_ our_ captain."

"Huh?" Luffy mumbles with a blink.

"Luffy does not even know what a vegetarian is." Sanji replies as he lights a cigarette.

"Yep! Not our Luffy!" Usopp agrees with a sharp nod.

"Definitely." Zoro says firmly as he at last moves again from the wall.

"No way Luffy is a herbivore!" Chopper speak up with a serious look on his face.

"A reality where Luffy is a woman _and_ a vegetarian!" Franky shouts out looking still stun.

"I never thought I'd lived to hear those works." Brook admitted gravely as he walks over to where the female Luffy was standing.

"Now we know that this is not our Luffy," Robin says getting over her shock, "We can work towards working out how to get them out to their real worlds."

"Me being a vegetarian really that bad?" Luffy asks in a small voice, 'Maybe that's why everyone hates me?'

"No no!" Nami says as she hurries over and wraps her arm around the straw hat wearing woman, "Our Luffy only ever thinks around meat that all."

"Oh..." Luffy says as she allowed Nami to lead her to the door, again she found that she did not mind this, if it had been another person she could have punched them by now. 'I think I like this world better than my own, and I only been here ten minutes... I hope I can stay a little later.'


End file.
